The Six Struggles
by SlothSins
Summary: I've really been wanting to do a story with these guys. Their story is amazing. Anyhow, this story DOES CONTAIN SEX, language, and violance. Please feel free to give reviews and suggestions. So.. im typing this up on a tablet, and I noticed a few errors in the story. I went and fixed them on my end. But the changes arn't showing up to the public. Help?


Yo guys, i've made like.. 4 accounts, but always lose the passwords and blah blah. I wanted to do a story about the Six Heros from BlazBlue with a twist. Sooooo, here you go. I don't own the series, sadly, butttt, yeah. Sex in the story, so watch out for that,

* * *

He couldn't help it, he could never help it. When he saw her, that beautiful creature made from the flesh, his body ached and got this... urge. This time, the urge got the better of him.

"Hey," The man kicked at the lifeless mass that was slumped against the brick wall infront of him. "Hey! Bitch, wake up!" The body didn't move.

He always got a little carried away. The body infront of him belonged to a girl, about the age of 14. He'd been watching her from a far for about a week or two. In his eyes, she looked like shit. In his eyes, everyone looked like shit. Well... everyone but one specific person.

He reached down and pulled out the curved butterfly knife that was lodgedinto her breastplate. Blood dripped off the silver blade slowly and landed on her young clean man pulled the blade up to his nose and took a sniff. A giant smirk crawled across his mouth.

"Oh! You smell lovely~" He said as he quickly slid his tongue across the curved plate of stainless steel. His body shivered as his mouth closed, his smirk growing exponentially. "O-Oh god! This is the first time in a long time that I've felt this much pleasure!" He flipped the blade closed and leaned against the wall in front of him and his... prize. He wiggled his back against the now crimson brick wall. A fimiliar voice rang through the air.

It was a soft, calming, and almost angelic sound. The Alchemist stepped out from around the corner, but stopped shortly as soon as the body came into view.

"T-Terumi... w-what are you doing?" Her body became rigid, she realized that the manin front of her was getting literal pleasure from being near his new victory.

"Trinity Glassfille, what a pleasant surprise. What is a sexy thing like yourself doing here?" Trinity winced to herself when Terumi said that four letter word. She had strong feelings for him of course, but she knew she shouldn't. He just killed a girl and pretty much had an orgasm over it.

Trinity tightened her hands on her staff. Maybe she could heal the girl, if only she could get close enough... Terumi looked Trinity up and down, and wow, she really got him aroused. He leaned down and picked up the lifeless corpse, looking it directly in the eyes. "You know, babe-"

"Don't call me that, please."

He ignored her. "Babe, when I was cutting into this poor whore, which by the way, she wouldn't shut the fuck up. She kept on screaming and screaming and-" He moved the girls jaw up and down, simulating the screams. "she wouldn't stop. Finally I had to do something." Terumi twirled open his knife with his free hand, while gazing back at Trinity. She had this horrified expression glued on her face. On second thought, maybe she should run to save herself. She took a step back, but that's as far as she got. Terumi, all in one action, flipped his blade closed, dropped the body, and "slid" right behind the soft, pale-skinned woman. He grabbed her wrist just as the body of the girl 'Plooped' back down onto it's own puddle of blood, spraying the wall and ground around it. Terumi pulled her arm around her back and leaned his head close to hers.

Trinity let out a gasp and a pained moan as her arm twisted a little. She squirmed in his grasp, which only excited the man. "Oh foureyes! Keep it up, you're just making me want you more!"

"Let me go! Yuuki, stop! Don't do this!" Glassfille pulled against him, but hearing his first name, especially from her, pissed him off.

"Don't call me that, bitch." Terumi quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out that all to fimiliar (but extremely beautiful might I add) butterfly knife. He raised his arm above his head, a lustful expression leaking into his eyes. He gripped the handle and brought it toward the fair maiden.

"Terumi! Stop!" Again, another female. They just love to come and talk to him. The expertly, and insanely beautiful which Konoe, or Nine appeared out of the shadows. "Terumi, you sick fuck. Put that thing down and release her at once!" The tall man let ot a spinetingling laugh and put the blade in into a throwing position. The rather developed woman gathered a fireball in her hand and outstretched her arm. Nine began to chant a spell, which resulted in a big grin from Terumi. She stopped and gritted her teeth together. "What's so funny, you monster?!"

"You finish that spell and she dies!" The green haired man said while nudging the frail girl in his arms. Nine lowered her arm, the fireball dying in her hand. The slender man threw the blade at her, which she easily sidestepped. While she wasn't looking however, two of Terumis snakes snuck into place and held her right where she was. She was trapped. "Tch, let me go you asshole!" Nine screamed out.

Terumi laughed again and licked Trinitys neck slowly, resultingin a shiver, moan, and again, a small struggle to try and escape his looked at Nine with lustful eyes "You get the pleasure of watching us, you animal loving whore!" He reached a hand down to Trinitys tights and tore a hole in her upper thigh. "This is going to be fun!"


End file.
